Current mode regulation techniques are frequently used in switching power converters as a means of controlling the duty ratio of the power switch. Current flow through a power switch is monitored and the power switch is turned off when its current level reaches a predetermined threshold value. This control technique has many advantages including permitting reliable operation of the power switch at close to its operational limit. The sensed current through the power switch normally has a trapezoidal wave shape. It has been found that the reliable and stable operation of the converter is enhanced when a ramp waveform signal is summed with the sensed current trapezoidal waveform. However, a ramp signal found suitable for one load condition of the power converter may create problems at another load condition (i.e. light load versus heavy load). Such problems may include over current shutdown latch up and wide range swings of the current limit inception knee when a particular ramp signal is inappropriate for the present load condition.